csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Annihilation
Zombie Annihilation is a zombie player vs player mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Zombie Annihilation is mode whereby humans and zombies face each other until one side cannot continue. Although it is similar to Zombie Infection modes, humans will get killed instead of infected once a zombie attacks them. In consequence, half of the players are infected already, but unable to see, move nor attack. Each time a round starts, it will be given 20 seconds for humans to get cover, after the time passes the zombies will be free to move and attack them. Goal *Humans: Survive the zombie attack for the rest of the time, or kill all the zombies. *Zombies: Kill all humans before the time runs out. Gameplay ; Old *Humans are instantly killed, not infected. *Respawn system is not available. *Players will be shifted to the opposite team at the start of each round. *There are no Supply Boxes. *60 seconds are given to locate players before round starts. If they are already enough players in both teams, round will start sooner. *When there are 25 seconds or less left until the round ends the following events will occur: **Areas where humans are will be flashing in red in the radar. **Nearby humans can be seen through walls. Furthermore, they will be seen with a red glow. *Deadly Shot and Bloody Blade are not available in this mode. ; New (Update August 2017) *Each zombie team member can ban a primary weapon and then each human team member can pick a primary weapon. The weapons are unique per person and cannot be duplicate. (Secondary & melee weapons can be chosen freely) *Human can now use Deadly Shot since zombie are respawned if not killed by headshot. *All weapons are unlocked for all users and does not have enhancement attribute. However, 2017 weapons are banned from the match. Tips *Stationary zombies will recover their stamina starting from 3 seconds on, as long as they do not receive any damage. *All the zombies can use the skills on the skill bar by pressing the corresponding key. *Round progress can be a draw if there is no penalty. Compatible maps Host restrict options The room host can put special restrictions in this mode: * : Zombies (excluding enhanced skins) are free to choose but humans can only use Classic weapons. * : Zombies (excluding enhanced skins) are free to choose but humans can only use New Classic weapons. * : Zombies (excluding enhanced skins) are free to choose and humans are free to use any weapons. * : Enhanced zombies are enabled but humans can only use Classic weapons. * : Enhanced zombies are enabled but humans can only use New Classic weapons. * : Enhanced zombies are enabled and humans are free to choose any weapons. * : Only Regular Zombie (excluding enhanced skins) can be used and humans can only use Classic weapons. * : Only Regular Zombie (excluding enhanced skins) can be used and humans can only use New Classic weapons. * : Only Regular Zombie (excluding enhanced skins) can be used but humans can use any weapons. * : Only Regular Zombie (including enhanced skins) can be used and humans can only use Classic weapons. * : Only Regular Zombie (including enhanced skins) can be used and humans can only use New Classic weapons. * : Only Regular Zombie (including enhanced skins) can be used but humans can use any weapons. Release date *South Korea: 20 November 2014. *China: 3 December 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 4 December 2014. *Japan: 17 December 2014. *CSN:Z: 26 February 2015. *Indonesia: 4 March 2015. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Gallery New= nza1.png|Korea poster nza2.png|PICK and BAN list nza3.png|Weapon Select nza4.png|Deadly Shot nza5.png |-| Old= File:Zombie_team_annihilation.png|Poster File:Annihilateloading.png|Loading picture File:Zombieextermination_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Zombieextermination_poster_korea2.png|Ditto ZombieWarcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster Free update idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Annihilateimage_see_thru_mode_for_zombie.png|"I can smell humans...." File:Annihilateimage_see_thru_mode1.png|"Come out, come out, wherever you are.." File:Annihilateimage_see_thru_mode2.png|"Gotcha! Come here... You are mine!" File:Annihilateimage_see_thru_mode3.png|"Your position has been revealed to the zombies." File:Annihilateimage_zombie_spawn1.png|"Be careful. Movements of creatures have been detected." File:Annihilateimage_zombie_spawn2.png|"Movements of zombies have been detected. Eliminate them as soon as you spot them." Trivia *This mode is inspired from an unofficial mode called "Zombie Swarm" from Counter-Strike. *This mode is named as Zombie War in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. *The ability of zombies to kill humans instantly are also applied into zombies if Friendly Fire is activated. Category:Modes